


Happy Halloween

by gregs



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregs/pseuds/gregs





	

Happy Halloween

“SANDBURG!” Jim yelled as he entered the loft and saw what he thought was a war zone.

“Hey Jim” Blair said coming out of his room, dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!” Jim shouted, making a sweeping motion around the loft. 

Looking around the loft, Blair couldn’t see what had his roommate in such a state. “What’s wrong Jim? Why are you so upset?”

Taking a deep breath through his nose and slowly letting it out, Jim pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to stay the headache he could feel building behind his eyes. “Chief, I’m upset because my home looks like a cat threw up all over it.”

“Jim, you’re being over dramatic.” Blair laughed as he pulled a pan out of the oven, “it’s only a few Halloween decorations.”

Hoping he didn’t look like a fish out of water, Jim just stared at his roommate before taking in what the young man considered ‘a few decorations’. There were fake spider webs coming down from every corner and over the balcony windows with little plastic spiders embedded; what looked like mini Christmas lights with tiny skeletons over the bulbs hanging around the island and there were ghosts hanging over the railing from his bedroom. Turning back to his roommate, Jim could only shake his head in exasperated amusement.

“If this is a few decorations Chief, I hate to see what a lot would be.”

“It wouldn’t be Halloween without decorations and treats” the young archeologist smiled, as he held up little goodie bags with witches on them. Before Jim could comment a knock sounded on the door and a bunch of children’s voices singing out “TRICK OR TREAT!”

After the last small costumed body left the loft, several hours later, Jim collapsed on the couch and watched as his roommate cleaned up the mess.

“Hey Chief,”

“Yeah Jim.”

“Happy Halloween.”

The End.


End file.
